


Mother’s Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is off to see a very special person on a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Before the manga, but after Vol. 6, Act. 18.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Mother’.
> 
> This is another drabble that got away from me and ended up as a ficlet.

Dee was up bright and early on Mother’s Day; he had somewhere to be. As far as he was concerned, this was one of the most important days of the year. 

Picking up the gifts he’d bought, he headed for the subway; taking his car into the neighbourhood where he was going was never a good idea if he wanted to keep all his hubcaps, and wheels for that matter. Cars parked there could be stripped to practically nothing in twenty minutes; he’d seen it happen. There was no way he’d risk his ride, he loved that car, but not as much as he loved the woman he was on his way to visit.

By the time he reached the orphanage, he was surrounded by a horde of kids, all wanting to know if he’d brought them anything.

“Get real; don’t you know what day this is?”

“Nope.” One of the kids scowled up at Dee. “What’s so special about today?”

“It’s Mother’s Day, twerp. Mother takes care of you lot every day of the year, don’t ya think she deserves to have one day that’s just about her?”

“Dee’s right,” said another kid. “We’re lucky; we don’t have to live on the streets, we get three meals a day and a bed to sleep in, and if we get sick we’re looked after, that’s a whole lot more than some kids get. We should show Penguin we appreciate everything she does for us.”

“Yeah, you should.” Dee led the way up the steps into the old church that housed the orphanage and found Mother in the kitchen. “Hey, Penguin!”

Mother was delighted to see her favourite former charge. “Dee! What a lovely surprise!” She hugged him, then tweaked his ear. “Don’t call me that!”

“Ow! Okay! Sorry!” Dee rubbed his ear, wincing. “Anyway, what’s so surprising?” he teased. “Don’t I always visit on Mother’s Day?”

“Yes, you always do, and it always surprises me.” She smiled up at him. “You have such a busy life, and an important job now too.”

“Yeah, about that.” Dee’s expression turned serious. 

“Dee, has something happened?” Mother was instantly concerned.

“Yeah, you could say that.” He broke into a grin. “I just made Detective! Youngest in the city to pass the exam!”

Mother’s face lit up. “That’s wonderful news! Congratulations, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks. I owe it all to you, I couldn’t have done it without your faith in me.” He held out the bag he was carrying. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Oh Dee, you shouldn’t have.”

“Why not? It’s traditional to give gifts. It’s not much, but I’m not drawing a detective’s pay yet.”

The bag contained a potted plant, a big box of peppermint crèmes, and some luxury lavender scented bath foam. “How lovely. You’re such a dear. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And no sharing the candies, they’re all for you.” Dee doubted she’d listen, but it was worth a try.

“Now, sit down and tell me everything while I make us some tea.”

Dee chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll make the tea; you sit down. This is your day.”

“Well, if you insist.”

“I do.” He put the kettle on and got out the cups as Mother sat down at the kitchen table.

He had no memory of his birth mother, but it didn’t matter, because Dee knew that Mother Maria Lane was the only Mother he’d ever need.

The End


End file.
